


A Joke Gone Bad Good

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a bet, and wishes he hadn't.  Will his actions result in pain or pleasure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joke Gone Bad Good

**Title**: A Joke Gone ~~Bad~~ Good 

**Author**: Sev1970

**Date Written**: May 27, 2004

**Summary**: Harry makes a bet, but wishes he hadn't.  Will his actions result in pain or pleasure? 

**Words**: 3,400

**Warnings**: Hot slashy sex, fluff, possibly a bit OOC - okay, a lot OOC!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!!!

~*~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with the other seventh years were talking animatedly about the next day, when they would be leaving Hogwarts for the last time (as students). It was hard to believe it was all over: no more endless boring History of Magic lessons, no more nervously anticipating what vile creatures Hagrid would present them with, and most importantly, no more Potions classes with the greasy git, Snape.

No, it didn’t get any better than this.

“Hey, Neville, is it true that you're going to practice to be a Healer?” Harry asked after he shoveled a spoonful of masked potato into his mouth.

“Erm, yeah.  I want to find a way to make my parents okay again.”

“Well, I hope you find something, mate," Harry added, then he took a gulp of his Pumpkin Juice.

"Thanks Harry. So what are you going to do?”

“Haven’t made up my mind yet; everyone wants me to do this or that, and to be quite honest, all I want is to be left alone. Since Voldemort is dead, all everyone wants to talk about is how bloody brilliant it was. I tell you, Neville, it was bloody stupid, if you ask me. He caused his own demise and I get the adulation. I am sick of it.”

“Really? Mr Potter is sick of adulation?  Surely, my ears deceive me," replied a voice from behind them.

Harry turned in his seat and scowled at Snape.  Normally, he'd make a snide remark to his friends, but he was no longer Snape's student.  As such, he was going to have some fun with the man who had treated him so vile for the past seven years.  “Oh right.  What was I thinking? Of course I love the constant attention everyone gives me. Oh I crave it Snape, just as much as I crave you.” Harry smirked and rolled his eyes before returning his attention to his friends. “As I was saying—”

“I never knew you cared, Potter,” was the silky sulky reply.

Harry stood, turned to face his former professor, and wore a huge grin on his face. “Oh, I do, Professor, would you care to see how much?”  Harry knew that his next words would be bordering on disrespect, but, again, his days as a student were over.  And he had agreed to do this, so …

“By all means, Potter, do not keep us waiting.”

Harry looked pensively at Ron, who gave a slight nod, then took a deep breath before nearing the Potions master.

“What in—”

Harry shook his head as he placed a finger over the now furious man’s lips. “Shh .... there will be time for small talk later, _Severus_.” Then Harry stood on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around the older man before engaging him in a rather passionate kiss, one that both soon were equally involved in, at least for a few seconds.

Roughly shoving the younger away, the red-faced Snape looked like he was about to spit venom. “What was that, Potter?”

Harry turned to Ron, who gave him the thumbs up signal, and turned back to the fuming man in black. “That was my end of year dare. Pay up you guys.” Sticking his hand behind him, he felt the Galleons as they were placed in his palm. “And you all thought I wouldn’t do it. Was it good, Snape? From the look … and feel of things, I am guessing it was.”

“You little insolent whelp; I should hex you for this. How dare you?” Snape said, looking completely bereft.  His face was paler than pale, and the look he had on his face was murderous.

“How dare I what, Snape, fulfill your fantasy? What? Was it not as you had hoped? Oh, I am truly sorry I couldn't make it more pleasurable; I did so want us to leave on good terms.”  Harry thought he should probably stop before he ended up getting in trouble, but what could be done to him?  Plenty, he knew, but still, he wasn't quite through yet.

“Oh, my heart is breaking for you, Potter. Do us all a favor and sod off.” With no further words, the man swept away, leaving behind a group of hysterically laughing seventh years.

Okay, so perhaps Harry was through.

“Oh Harry, that was priceless; I never thought you’d go through with it. You probably scared him shitless. I wonder how long it’s been since he’s had a good shag, or if he has ever had one at all,” said Ron as he watched Snape stalking off.

Harry could hear his friends speaking; he even heard himself responding to them, but his thoughts centered on the kiss he and Snape had shared in front of everyone. It had been a dare issued by Ron, and then it had turned into a bet, and Harry had taken the challenge, with a smirk. But now ... he wasn’t so sure it had been a good idea. No matter how mean the man had been towards him, it was no excuse to do what he had just done. There were only a handful of students, all seventh years, that had witnessed Harry kissing Snape, but Harry knew he had gone too far.  The damage had been done.

“Harry, mate, what’s wrong?” asked Ron, still laughing about what had taken place seconds earlier.

“Nothing, I have to go,” was all Harry said before he left the others to their laughter.

By all rights, Harry should have been grinning from ear to ear: He was finished with school, never had to return to the Dursleys, Voldemort was gone for good, and he had managed to royally piss off his former Potions Professor. Life should have been great, only it wasn’t.

Snape had never let up on Harry and his friends, even after the final battle, and he'd continued to bait Harry at every possible opportunity. It was true that Snape had been helping him during his time as a student, but only by force. If it were not for Albus, Harry knew the Potions master would never have helped him.

No matter any of that, Harry knew Snape: knew how private he was, and how insecure he was. Harry had completely humiliated his professor, a thought that should have thrilled him to no end, but instead, it made him sick to his stomach.

Harry was many things, but mean was not one of them. He had agreed to do this as an end of year prank, and he'd figured the greasy git had it coming to him. But it was completely out of Harry's character to do what he had done. Perhaps Ron or Seamus could be counted on to do something along these lines, but not Harry—not perfect little Harry. That was one of the reasons he had agreed to do this.  He was tired of everyone saying how perfect he was.

Walking down the flights of stairs into the dungeons, Harry began shaking; what was he going to say? Was there anything he could say? Not really. He had been a real arse and had to apologize.

Having no clue where the man’s personal living quarters were, Harry was hoping that Snape would be in his office. Approaching the closed door, he lifted his hand and knocked, bracing for a biting remark.

“Enter at your own risk, Potter.”

Harry stepped through the door, which had magically opened, and came face to face with Snape, who had swept over to Harry before he could register that the man had moved at all.

“Say what you must then get the hell out of my office and my life. I never want to set eyes on your sodding figure, ever again.  Do I make myself clear, Potter?”

Harry gulped and nodded. “Yes, sir. I was wrong to do what I did to you in front of my friends. I am sorry.”

Harry watched as the man surveyed him, wondering what he was thinking. Harry was thinking he should get the hell out, but he couldn’t move.

“You know, Potter, I could kill you right now and make it look like an accident. I could make your life a living hell.  Or, I could decide to forgive you. What do you think I should do, Mr Potter? Oh, so now you are speechless?  How fitting this is: speechless entering my life, and speechless exiting it. Get out of here, freak, before I really do kill you.”

Harry opened his mouth but no words came out, only a whimper, and then a few tears.  Harry tried valiantly to quell them.  Where in the hell had they come from?

“I said, get out, freak.”

Harry tuned to the door and left, but collapsed outside Snape’s door, into a puddle of tears.  He didn't understand.  What was happening?  It was as if he hadn't control of his body.

“For Merlin's sake, Potter, can you not take a little discipline? Or, are you really that spoiled, that you get all weepy when someone reprimands you? Well?”

Harry looked up at his former professor and stared into the man’s eyes, willing the man to look into the memories he was currently reliving.”  Yes, Harry knew exactly why he was reacting this way. But he never had done so before.

After a few more minutes had passed with the two staring at one another, Snape cleared his throat. “It doesn’t feel good, does it, Potter? It is not fun when you are stomped on and left out in the cold, is it?”

Harry shook his head as he stood. “No, sir.”

“I did not know about your unfortunate upbringing.  For that, I apologize.”

Regaining his composure, Harry nodded, then took a deep breath.  “It’s no less than I deserve after what I did to you.”

“Perhaps," was Snape's reply, the smallest of smirks making itself known.  However, I do not make it a practice of mine to lower myself to such menial levels, as you seem to.”

Harry looked down and couldn't think of anything to say.  He wanted to leave. “You’ll not be seeing me again, sir.”

“Then I thank you; you have completely decimated my reputation Potter, but what you said earlier, it was correct.”  This last bit was spoken softly.

Harry watched as Snape's face fell into a frown.  Why, oh why had he agreed to do this?  He had known that he'd be playing with fire.  “I know, professor.  That is the only reason I agreed to do this.” Harry was nervously rocking back and forth on his heels, and wringing his hands together, trying to look anywhere other than the black eyes that were boring holes into him.

“So, jokes over Potter, I am the fool. You and your little friends have gotten a good laugh, now leave.  That is, unless there is something else you and your little imbecilic cretins have planned for me.”

“No, there is nothing else. Look, Snape, you’re not the only one who wanted that kiss.  I wanted it too, and the only way I was going to get it was if it was a dare. You hate me and I don’t exactly like you, either, but I can't stop thinking about you, and ... and that damned kiss.  Merlin, it was like heaven, didn’t you feel it?”  Okay, now Harry had gone round the twist.  What was he doing?  Setting himself up for Snape to cut him down to size, was what he thought.

Severus brought his fingers up to his lips and closed his eyes as he nodded. Then as if shaking himself out of a trance, the man’s eyes suddenly popped open. “Your games are entirely too inane for me, Potter. I do not play games and refuse to begin now.”

“Can I kiss you, again?”  Yes, Harry had a death wish.

“Potter, you really are pushing it. You should leave.”

“I promise, I will.  Just let me kiss you again.  We will never have to see each other again.”

Severus could not deny that he wanted this ... he wanted to feel Harry’s tongue in his mouth, and he wanted to devour that small mouth and suck on those red luscious looking lips.  However, he couldn't give this up once he had it.  That is why he had never pursued anything with Harry. The boy would never want him, and would end up breaking his heart. Severus would not allow that to happen. “Go now, Potter," Snape said, trying his best to sound menacing.

“No, I can’t walk away, I need this, Severus. It was inappropriate what I did, but I fulfilled your fantasy. Can’t you please fulfill mine now? Just a kiss, that is all I ask, then I’ll leave and won’t look back.” 

In for a knut …

Severus shook his head sadly. “No, I can’t do that, Potter. I am not some lovesick teenager who enjoys going from one shag to the next as if it were a game. I do not go around kissing students, either.”

“I am no longer your student, and this is not a game.  Severus, I don’t know why, but I need you, I need this. I want you to kiss me.” 

In for a Galleon

“You don’t know what you want, Harry. You can’t go around making a mockery of other people's lives. You do realize I have feelings, do you not?”

“I’m sorry, Severus.  You’re right, forget I said anything.”

Harry left before Severus could get a word out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was unfortunate enough to run into Peeves as he was ascending the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room.

“Oh, Mr Potter...oh you are a brave one, lad. Let me know how it turns out, okay?”

Harry glared at the poltergeist and entered the portrait hole after giving the password. All the Gryffindor wanted was to collapse on his bed and go to sleep.

Entering his room, he removed his outer robes and toed off his shoes, before sinking into his four-poster . It was times like these which Harry was thankful he was Head Boy: Having his own room was very nice, especially now.

Harry was asleep within minutes, but not for long. He awoke when he felt warm lips on his. “Severus?” Harry whispered.

“No talking,” was the only response the now aroused Gryffindor received.

Surrendering to the kiss, Harry encircled his arms around the broad body that was on top of his.

Feeling eyes on him, Harry opened his lust-filled eyes and met black ones. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I only thought it was fair.” Harry tried bringing the man down for another kiss, but Severus pulled away. “No.”

“Why?”

“That is not important.”

“Yes it is. You can’t stand me, and my actions today have only served to further your hatred of me. You have come to reciprocate, but nothing more.”

“And tell me, Harry, did you really expect anything further to happen?”

“I don’t know; all I know is that I can't get that kiss out of my mind.  And the magic it created … I know you felt it.”

“Indeed I did, Harry,” was Severus's reply, his face still looking doubtful.

“Please don’t leave, Severus. I’m leaving tomorrow and you’ll never see me again. I know you want this as much as I do. Please stay with me tonight and make love to me, Severus. You’ll never have to see me again, I promise.”

That was what Severus was afraid of.  “I do not have one-night stands, Mr Potter, no matter how much I may desire to partake in them. If you want me to make love to you, I will, but only on one condition.”

Harry was still beneath Severus and was massaging the broad shoulders above him. “What is it?”

“That we can repeat this again, and again, and again. I have tasted you and cannot give you up now. It is demented, but I want you, Harry.”

“I want you too, Severus, I want this, and I want us.”

Severus found his wand and with a wave, both men were naked, and the immediate feel of skin on skin sent each of their arousals into overdrive. Severus ground his hips into those of his very wanton bed partner and felt the body beneath him beginning to convulse.

“Oh Merlin, I am going to come, Severus ... Oh oh oh oh o … SEVERUSSSSSSS.”

Severus chuckled, then bent down to capture Harry's warm lips with his own, and he began sucking them as if he were trying to extricate something from them.

He felt Harry’s arousal starting to return to life, and then gasped as Harry rolled them over so that now the younger man was on top of him. Within seconds, Severus felt himself being stroked gingerly with warm fingers, a few of which were gently caressing his shaft and balls and a few of which were exploring his opening. “More, Harry, more.” Harry’s fingers began working their respective areas much harder and each time they met that sweet spot, Severus could not do much more than whimper, and each thrust brought out another verbal grunt of pleasure from the older man. Then Severus felt as Harry began to crawl down his body, and bucked his hips when he felt warm wet lips teasing the tip of his leaking arousal. That, coupled with the eight fingers that were currently massaging him, caused him to lose all semblance of awareness when the talented mouth took him whole.  He voiced his pleasure in the only way he could: with a very deep purr. Then he felt Harry humming around his engorged cock, and that was all it took. He felt as if he were on fire, and felt as Harry greedily sucked him until he was dry.

Severus pulled Harry up and the two took turns plunging their tongues down the other’s throat, and they both relished in the wonderful sensations of being thoroughly explored by the other’s hands and mouth.

Harry rolled over on his side to catch his breath. “Make me yours, Severus.”

Severus, who was spooning the younger man, lowered his fingers and inserted one into the tiny hole, which was already well lubricated thanks to their activities. Soon, Harry was gasping and arching his back.

“Now, Severus, now.”

With one thrust, Snape was completely embedded in the tight warmth of Harry, and almost immediately, he began thrusting in and out, each one eliciting a different reaction, which spurred him on. “Scream for me, Harry.”

“SEVERUS ... Severus ... OH So good, oh always wanted this ... knew you would fuck me good.”

There were no words Severus could say.

Harry took his own erection and pumped it in time to the thrusts, which were currently sending wave upon wave of sheer pleasure throughout his body. He felt a hand covering his, and together they began stroking the hard shaft. With the three different sensations sending Harry into delirium, he shot his seed out, and it coated both of their hands and the bed sheets. Harry felt like every ounce of energy had been drained from him; he had never experienced anything nearly as wonderful as what he and Severus had shared. He could feel the now increasing thrusts of his lover and felt Severus beginning to shake, then felt a warmth fill him as his body accepted what his lover was offering, and it was almost as wonderful a feeling as what he had experienced a few seconds earlier.

When he regained enough composure to move, Harry turned over and faced a sated Severus, who had obviously not recovered from the magnitude of his climax.  He cupped Severus's chin in his hands. “I owe Ron, big time.”

Severus grinned.  He agreed.  “Yes, I would have to agree; Weasley is good for something after all.”

Harry raised himself up on an elbow and began stroking Severus's chest. “Do you really want me forever, Severus?”

“No, Harry, I don’t want you forever."

Harry frowned.

Severus shook his head, then smiled.  "Let me explain. If I wanted you, that would imply that I didn’t have you, and we both know you are here with me right now. No, Harry, I don’t want you, I have you, and I would like to have you forever, if you’ll allow me.”

“I’ll allow you.”

~ Finis ~


End file.
